<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by NikushaMauve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682252">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikushaMauve/pseuds/NikushaMauve'>NikushaMauve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikushaMauve/pseuds/NikushaMauve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie made his way to the kitchen, walking quietly through the living room to avoid alerting Chris. It wasn’t a late hour— in fact, it was just after 12 PM. He thought he would be safe from the other man’s antics as long as he didn’t make his presence known.</p>
<p>He took a glass bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from a drawer. The cereal and other dry foods were on top of the cupboard. He thought that was odd since Stone mentioned they were usually kept in the pantry to his right. Even so, he knew he could reach it by standing on the upper half of his feet.</p>
<p>“You need help reaching that?” </p>
<p>Chris entered the kitchen. He stopped right behind Eddie, leaving almost an inch of space between them. Chris was much taller than him, so he took the oatmeal box off the cupboard with ease, setting it down on the counter. Eddie bowed his head, staring at the counter, hoping they didn’t make any physical contact.</p>
<p>A startled whine emerged from his throat when a hand swatted his backside.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Chris said before walking away and giggling.</p>
<p>Eddie sighed heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. He took another deep breath, as quietly as he could. The last thing he wanted was Chris knowing his actions were getting to him. He was not fond of his roommates’ foolish behavior and jokes. It persisted for months. But for the past week, those instances grew in frequency, each one worse than what preceded it. At a point he couldn’t recall, they started getting under his skin. Especially Chris. He started it all. Since the day he moved in…</p>
<p>
  <b>Four months ago</b>
</p>
<p>Stone helped Eddie unpack his things and get his room together. They made the bed and unpacked most of the boxes before they agreed to take a break.</p>
<p>“Man… I really appreciate your help, and you letting me stay here.” Eddie’s eyes were glued to the floor as if he was thanking Stone too much.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t mention it,” Stone smiled. “I’m so happy to have you here. Now I’ll get somewhat of a break from these assholes.”</p>
<p>Eddie followed Stone to the kitchen, thinking about what the latter said. He mumbled a quiet thanks after his friend handed him a cold can of beer.</p>
<p>Stone took a long swig, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “You got kinda quiet for a moment.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened. “I— I didn’t mean… I mean I was remembering what you said upstairs. Like… are the other guys actually assholes?”</p>
<p>Stone let out a short laugh. “Well, yes, but also no. They can be assholes sometimes. Sometimes. Besides that, they’re really good guys. We all went to school together, and we’ve been pretty close ever since.”</p>
<p>He nodded, looking forward to meeting Stone’s friends. Thankfully, his hopes were not that high to begin with. He would soon discover that the rest of the men were indeed assholes.</p>
<p>Stone led Eddie to the back patio to introduce him to them. While watching four men pass a football to one another in the back yard, Stone pointed each of them out. The one with long brown hair and thin mustache was Mike. The one wearing what Eddie thought was a strange hat was named Jeff. There was a third man with long dark hair and a soul patch. His name was Dave. The last one had very curly hair and bright eyes, and his name was Chris.</p>
<p>“Hey guys!” Stone called out. “Our new roommate Eddie is here.”</p>
<p>Dave, Mike, and Jeff ignored him as they passed a football to each other. Chris looked up, making brief eye contact with Eddie. He threw the ball to Jeff before approaching them. Stone noticed the other men’s reactions and spoke up.</p>
<p>“You guys, don’t be rude,” he spat, standing with his arms folded. “Ugh… Eddie, I’m sorry. I told you they can be assholes sometimes.</p>
<p>Chris walked up the patio steps, taking Eddie’s beer on his way inside the house.</p>
<p>“That was mine…” Eddie muttered without looking up.</p>
<p>Stone turned around. “Chris?”</p>
<p>The taller man was in the middle of a sip before he stopped. He approached them both, spitting the beer back into the can.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Chris said while holding it out towards Eddie.</p>
<p>Eddie stared at the can. The sincerity of the apology was irrelevant to him. What he wanted to know was why Chris felt the need to drink his beer, spit it out, and give it back.</p>
<p>“God, no. Chris, get him a fresh beer please?”</p>
<p>“Alright.” The other man strolled back into the house.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ weirdo,” Stone whispered, shaking his head. “Again, I’m sorry about that. I mean that… is not the norm with them. And nothing is normal about them.”</p>
<p>Eddie swallowed. “S’whatever.” He saw no need to befriend any of them in the long run. The only thing he wanted was another cold, saliva-free beer.</p>
<p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p>
<p>Eddie still hadn’t eaten. Instead, he sat in a chair on the back patio to have some wine and a cigarette. As unhealthy as it was, they both calmed him down at times. Without them, God knows what he would’ve done in reaction to his roommates' treatment of him. He often backed down because they were all close friends of Stone’s, and so was he. He thought having that in common was enough to be treated like a human being. </p>
<p>But as Stone said on the first day, they were assholes. He tried his best, chiding them when he caught them disrespecting Eddie. Often enough where he sounded like their mother, which made Eddie feel bad. He appreciated his friend’s efforts, but he didn’t want to look as though he was using Stone as a shield. Which might have painted a larger target on his own back and that was no fault of Stone.</p>
<p>Eddie realized that he couldn’t let them—especially Chris—treat him any way they wanted. He had enough of being a doormat and punching bag because he was shorter, younger, or whatever his excuse was. It was up to him alone to put the man in his place.</p>
<p>He rose from his seat slowly. As cloudy as his mind was from the alcohol, he was prepared to give Chris a piece of it. Everyone else left to work or run errands, which left him and Chris alone in the house for the day.</p>
<p>Taking the bottle of wine with him, he sauntered into the living room, stopping directly in front of the TV. He looked down at Chris, asleep on the couch. His eyes followed the older man’s long legs, one of them propped up on an armrest. For the first time, Eddie had a good look at his bare chest, rising and falling with each breath.</p>
<p>If there was one thing Eddie refused to admit to himself, it was his feelings towards Chris. Besides his disdain, he was stuck between envy and attraction towards the man in front of him. Chris was taller, more muscular, had longer hair, brighter eyes, spoke with more confidence in his voice—</p>
<p>His train of thought was interrupted when Chris stirred and sniffled, turning to his side and facing Eddie.</p>
<p>“Wha— what the fuck…” he grumbled. “Get away from the TV. I can smell the alcohol from here.”</p>
<p>Eddie didn’t move, opting instead to take another sip of wine from the bottle.</p>
<p>Chris sat up. “Dude, are you fucking d—”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>The other man froze, his eyes wide and head tilted to the side. “Say that again.”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, Chris.”</p>
<p>Saying it out loud made Eddie feel better than he anticipated. He finally had Chris right where he wanted him.</p>
<p>Chris scoffed and folded his arms. “Make me.”</p>
<p>He set the bottle down on the coffee table in front of him, bending over a bit. Enough to grab Chris’ right wrist, his grip tightening just as the other man made an attempt to jerk away from his grasp.</p>
<p>“We’re going upstairs,” Eddie straightened up to get Chris to stand.</p>
<p>“You could at least have the decency to kiss me before you f—”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up!” he spat. “Upstairs. Now.”</p>
<p>Chris sighed, standing up and walking around the coffee table. “Try to make this quick, okay?”</p>
<p>“The more you talk, the more I’ll take my sweet time.”</p>
<p>He led Chris up the stairs, and to the end of the hallway until they reached his room. He opened the door and yanked Chris forward into the room, to which the latter cursed in pain.</p>
<p>Eddie did let go, only to push him over the bed and onto his back.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why, but… I think you’ve changed.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed, but he did not answer Chris. He pulled his own shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.</p>
<p>“Damn…” Chris purred. “You’re kinda sexy.”</p>
<p>Now Eddie froze. His gaze fell to the floor, avoiding eye contact. He had second thoughts about what he was about to do, but it became clear that Chris was giving him consent. But he wondered why. Was Chris being sincere, or would he weaponize it after the fact?</p>
<p>He set those thoughts aside, his hands now unfastening his belt. He tossed it on the bed beside Chris’ legs. Chris looked at it, then back at Eddie.</p>
<p>“Put your hands behind your head.”</p>
<p>Chris complied, contrary to Eddie’s expectations of a struggle in the midst of getting the older man to do what he was told. He hadn’t hesitated at all so far. Eddie didn’t mind, as it made his new dominant role easier.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for?”</p>
<p>Eddie shot Chris a glare for interrupting his train of thought.</p>
<p>“Take those shorts off.”</p>
<p>He responded in a deadpan tone. “Did I say you could talk?”</p>
<p>“Show me your cock. It’s probably hard as fuck right now.”</p>
<p>He was right. His dick felt almost fully erect underneath his clothes. He decided there was no use keeping them on anymore, moving his hands to the button to undo it. He unzipped them and pulled the rest of his clothes. He heard a quiet “ooh” from Chris while he stepped out of them, bending over to pick up his briefs.</p>
<p>He slowly walked over to the left side of the bed. “Open your mouth.”</p>
<p>“You said you didn’t want me to t—”</p>
<p>He muffled Chris’ voice by stuffing the briefs into his mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s right. I don’t want you to talk.”</p>
<p>Sitting on the bed, Eddie raised his hand towards Chris’ face. Chris closed his eyes and flinched a little, relaxing when a hand ran through his hair. The dark curls were soft to the touch as Eddie twirled a finger around in circles. He wondered what a handful of it would feel like while he had Chris on his knees.</p>
<p>His finger now trailed down his chest, which rose and fell more to his touch due to Chris breathing heavier. Chris shuddered and scooted himself closer to the headboard.</p>
<p>“What, are you scared?” Eddie frowned. “Thought you wanted this as much as I do.”</p>
<p>Chris stared back silently.</p>
<p>“Don’t move unless I tell you to. Understood?”</p>
<p>The brunette hummed, nodding a few times.</p>
<p>Eddie crossed his arms. “You aren’t going to tell anyone about this, are you?”</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>Eddie turned towards the nightstand drawer beside them. He set a condom and lubricant bottle down next to Chris before unfastening the man’s jeans. He took his time as he pulled them down until they were completely removed. He considered taking his underwear off too but opted to tease him a little more instead.</p>
<p>Running a hand along his erection enticed a rough groan from Chris, who pushed his hips upward a bit for more friction. Instead, it caused Eddie to stop.</p>
<p>“Thought I told you not to move.”</p>
<p>Chris replied with a huff, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>He waited for a short moment before resuming, now moving two fingers back and forth along the length. His thumb caressed the thick tip in a circle, hearing Chris’ muffled whining in response. It was music to his ears, and a reassurance of the power he had over the older man, even if for one moment. With that in mind, he grew curious about how much louder Chris would get if he took it a step further.</p>
<p>With both hands at Chris’ hips, he slid his fingers underneath the waistband. He pulled them down slowly and left them on the floor.</p>
<p>He applied a small amount of lubricant onto two fingers and demanded that Chris spread his legs. Chris did just that, lifting his legs into the air while his hands remained behind his head.</p>
<p>Chris moaned when Eddie’s index finger teased the area around his entrance. Eddie focused on his eyes. They were shut tight as if he were bracing himself for something potentially painful. He figured it was because the lube was cold.</p>
<p>A sudden whine emerged from Chris’ throat when the first finger made its way inside. Eddie moved in an out at a consistent pace, occasionally turning his hand to draw out more sounds from Chris. Using the other hand to hold Chris’ dick by the base expelled a long moan, repeating when he stroked it slowly.</p>
<p>A second digit entered in more of a hurry. Any words Chris attempted to speak came out as unintelligible groans. Despite being upset at him, Eddie took pleasure in the sound of Chris enjoying himself.</p>
<p>The hand wrapped around Chris remained still as Eddie focused on preparing him. His fingers moved in and out swiftly, and without much trouble. This definitely wasn’t his first time. Eddie slowed down and turned his hand around while still inside Chris. His other hand rested on Chris’ thigh, holding the leg up while he curled his fingers.</p>
<p>Chris’ hips jolted upwards, his toes curling as he moaned shakily. Eddie chuckled, slowing down before pulling out. He enjoyed pushing the other man’s buttons like a toy, but he would not allow him to reach the point of release yet.</p>
<p>“Just so we’re clear, Chris,” he paused as he tore the condom wrapper open. “If you blow your load before I give you permission, you won't like what I'll do to you.”</p>
<p>He pushed his hands down so the end reached the base. He took the bottle of lubricant into his hand again, fixing his gaze on Chris after not hearing a response. Chris stared back, blinking once before his eyes fell to Eddie’s hands on his own length.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Eddie chuckled. “You like it?”</p>
<p>Chris still didn’t answer, still watching Eddie pour a generous amount on the tip. He pulled his hand back to the base, twisting his wrist so it moved around his girth. He did it a few more times—in part to tease Chris once more—before situating himself between his legs. </p>
<p>“Actually…” he bit his lip in thought. “I want you on your knees.”</p>
<p>He gave Chris space to turn over on his hands and knees, his hand admiring the curve of his ass. He kept his hand there while easing himself inside.</p>
<p>Chris made a short, loud sound that Eddie presumed was a profanity. His hands clenched the pillows tight when Eddie started moving.</p>
<p>Eddie’s thrusts were slow, as he hadn’t inserted himself inside to the hilt just yet. Chris was a lot tighter than he thought. But every so often he would push inward a little more than before, forcing Chris to take him in to the hilt. The dark-haired man seemed to be enjoying it, moaning while he pushed his hips back against Eddie.</p>
<p>“Fuuuck, you’re so tight,” Eddie groaned, tossing his head back with a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>He faced forward again, taking a handful of Chris’ hair. He pulled lightly while he bucked his hips faster. The sound of the two men panting and moaning filled the room. For the first time in months, Eddie forgot all about Chris and the others being dicks to him. The one thing on his mind was how hot Chris looked on his knees, under his control at last.</p>
<p>The only other thing on his mind was that he wanted to come.</p>
<p>He tugged Chris’ hair harder, to which he arched his back and let out a loud grunt. His final thrusts slowed down but were deeper, and harder.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he groaned while pulling out. “Get on your back.”</p>
<p>Chris obeyed, his skin glistening with sweat when he turned over. He attempted to put his hand around his own erection, only for Eddie to swat it away while yanking his condom off. </p>
<p>His breaths came out in heavy huffs as he stroked himself, his voice quivering as he came. He leaned in to remove his underwear from Chris’ mouth, just before the hot, white ropes hit his chest. His hips bucked forwards involuntarily until he finished, leaving him dazed and out of breath.</p>
<p>He sat at the foot of the bed to collect himself and get dressed. After pulling his shirt back on, he stood up to pick up his shorts. He turned around for his belt, putting it back on as he walked towards the bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Eddie stopped himself, smoothing out his shirt. “You can come now.”</p>
<p>He closed the door behind him and went downstairs, craving a cigarette.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>